Finn's Girl
by Jaiaelle
Summary: Rachel was Finn's girl and everyone knew it. But why would her status as Finn's girl bother Puck so much? Inspired by Rick Springfield's "Jessie's Girl."
1. Part One

_I've been wanting to write this for some time...actually only a few days, lol. I was mulling over Puck and Rachel, thinking I could never write a story about them, when Rick Springfield's "Jessie's Girl" popped into my head. This is mostly inspired by that song (so if you haven't ever heard that song, go check it out! It's a pretty good 80's song). And for those who are reading "New Directions" I'll still be working on that! Please read and review! Thanks! :-D_

**_Finn's Girl_**

**_Part One_**

Rachel Berry had been Finn's girl from the first moment he had belted out a tune in front of her (a song from "Grease," as Rachel often repeated) and everybody knew it. Even Quinn, Finn's not so peppy cheerleader girlfriend couldn't deny it and hated Rachel with a burning passion because of it. At least Quinn now had a reason to pull cruel stunts on the girl she had always tormented.

From the back row of the auditorium, Puck was usually content to simply watch as Rachel and Quinn took turns fighting over who would be Finn's dance or song partner for the day, as Finn struggled to maintain the peace between them. Chuckling inward at his best friend's predicament, Puck also couldn't help but admire the guy who kept one girl on his arm while the other stayed at home pining after him. Not that Finn's intention was for Rachel to stay locked away in her white tower waiting for him to rescue her from the hells of high school while he dated that same school's resident Ice Queen, but that was how it had worked out, making Finn one lucky guy in Puck's estimation.

"Puck," called out Mr. Schuester one October afternoon, rousing Puck from the half sleep he had been in while Tina and Artie had performed some love duet on the stage. "Please come here."

Stretching out his legs, the jock stomped down the aisle to the stage, regretting joining the stupid club for the hundredth time since he had first signed up. It had been all Finn's fault, with his rhetoric about how great Glee was and how girls thought guys who sang were hot. Grumbling, Puck climbed the stairs, wishing general ill on his best friend for ever asking him to join and upon himself for not running far, far away at the mere mention. It would be the first meeting since his audition in which he had been asked to perform and he was not looking forward to whatever Mr Schuester might ask of him. "Yeah, Mr. Schue?"

The teacher literally beamed at him as he explained what he wanted to happen. "We're going to be practicing a number where I need every guy to be partnered with a girl. I thought you and Rachel could pair up."

Fully expecting Mr. Schuester to have paired him with Quinn, the boy could only stand, a pained expression on his face.

Nearby, Quinn smiled triumphantly up at her boyfriend while Rachel placed her hands on her hips in defiance.

"I don't think so Mr. Schuester. I do not want to dance with Puck! And anyway, I don't think Neanderthals can dance." Jutting her chin out, she glared at him, not suspecting that he might rise to whatever challenge she threw at him.

Growling, he crossed the stage, scooping her into his arms. "I'll show you who can't dance." Sweeping her across the wooden floor, he lead, while she followed, an amazed expression on her face.

"You-you can dance," she stammered, clearly not fully believing what was happening.

"Uh, yeah," spoke up Finn, a not so happy look directed at Puck. "Puck's mom used to give dance lessons."

Snorting, Puck shook his head. "Whatever. Can we just get this over with?"

As the music swelled and everyone found their partner, even Artie, who was with Tina (though Puck wasn't quite certain how the wheelchair bound boy would keep up with everyone else in the routine), Puck held tightly to Rachel, faintly aware of how perfect she seemed to fit in his arms. But whatever glimmer of a thought along those lines might have passed through his brain was quickly discarded as obviously stupid.

The two of them followed Mr. Schuester's instructions and, in Puck's humble opinion, were the best of the pairs. Probably because they were the only ones who had real dancing experience prior to Glee.

Smirking, he couldn't help but meet Rachel's eye as they tried the dance for the fifth time, not yet singing as they focused on getting the steps right. Her eyes, the darkest of brown, were filled with venomous anger which she didn't even try to conceal. How could he blame her for that, though? Quinn hadn't been alone in tormenting Rachel over the years, after all.

Then something changed as he spun her around once more. He realized, then, that Rachel was not all that bad looking. Softening into his arms, an almost vulnerability seeped into her eyes and, in a flash, he realized it was because his expression wasn't as menacing as it should be. Correcting the problem, he gulped, telling himself that Rachel was just a loser, always would be.

And, anyway, she was Finn's girl.

- - - - - - - -

Stomping her foot, Rachel repeated that she would not ever help Puck in anyway.

"But Rachel," Mr. Schuester said softly, coaxing her to give in. "You're the best singer in Glee and Puck needs someone to help him train vocally. I know you're up to the task." Still, she was going to say no, so he went on, quickly, before she could. "The better Puck is, the greater chance we have of showing at regional's."

Frowning, Rachel glanced at the ground, knowing that her teacher was right. With a heavy sigh, to show Mr. Schuester how reluctant she was, she told him she supposed she could give up a small portion of her time to assist Puck.

Elated, the teacher rushed out of the room, returning after only a moment, pushing Puck inside.

The boy did not appear in the least bit happy to be standing in the room with her and the look in his eyes only darkened once Mr. Schuester left the room.

"How did he talk you into this?" Rachel asked, crossing the music room to stand before the piano and leaf through some music sheets.

Letting out a whoosh of air, Puck surveyed his surroundings, as he had never before been in that room. "Finn did, actually. He said I need to work on my vocal skills or whatever."

"Finn?" Rachel visibly brightened at the boy's name, which only caused Puck to roll his eyes. "Well, let's get started."

Forty five minutes later, Rachel threw the song they had been working on together down to the ground in frustration. "Are you even trying?" she accused him.

Balling his fists in annoyance, he practically shouted, "What do you think I've been doing? Not trying? Yes, I'm trying. You're just not that great of a teacher."

Sniffing, Rachel tossed her head, her long hair making an arc through the air. "I'm a wonderful teacher. It seems to me that you aren't tying all that hard. And if you want to succeed-"

"Spare me the lecture," he interrupted her. "Little Miss Perfect."

Breathing in through her nose, out through her mouth, she watched him for several moments, suppressing the anger that was rising in her chest. "I'm not perfect," she said at last. "Is that why you…torture me? Because you think that I think that I'm perfect?"

At the slight waver in her voice, Puck flinched. Sure, he had treated her horribly since sixth grade but that didn't mean he wanted to see her cry. She could do that at home, where her tears would remain unknown to him. Clenching his jaw, he prepared himself to say something nice in hopes that the tears would not spill over and down her cheeks. Plus, Finn had made him promise to be kind. "You're, uh, you're different. That's why I've always been mean to you."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she pouted. "What do you mean different?"

Struggling with the right wording, he spat out, "You know, like different talented. You post those videos on myspace. It's just weird. I guess I think it's weird because…because I'm not driven like you are. Your goals… You're going to get what you want. I…I'm not like that."

The jumbled mess of words hung in the air for a minute before Rachel stepped toward him, uncertainty in her eyes. "You think I'm talented and driven?"

With a grimace, as he was not used to complimenting anyone, he nodded his head.

Biting her top lip, she glanced away, then turned her gaze back to him. "You are too, you know. You have so much potential." Picking up one of the sheets she had dropped, she held it out to him. "Why don't we give this one more shot?"

Reaching out, he took the sheet, his fingers barely brushing hers, which created a chill that went straight to his gut. Gulping, he reminded himself that Rachel was Finn's girl, then began to sing.

- - - - - -

After a couple of "training sessions," as Rachel called them, Puck had had just about enough of Rachel Berry bossing him around. As she outlined one more time ("Must I explain everything to you five times?" she had asked him in an exasperated tone earlier that day) how one must sing from the diaphragm, Puck thought he just might recant his promise to Finn. In fact, one of his fist was itching to punch her though he would never really do that. He might throw a smoothie on a girl, or put a dead animal in her locker, or steal her clothes when she was showering after gym class (hoping that the girl might run out of the locker in a panic to find them without remembering to put any other clothes on) but physically hurting a girl in any way went against Puck's personal code of ethics.

"You've told me a dozen times!" he shouted as soon as she was finished.

Enraged by his tone she crossed the room and puffed herself up to make herself appear taller. "Apparently you weren't listening because you're _not doing it_!"

Glaring down at her, while mentally noting how close she was to him and how she hot looked when she was angry, he retorted, "_Yeah_, I am."

"_No_ you're not!" Crossing her arms over her chest, she stood on her tip toes, which almost brought her to his height. "Don't you forget that I don't have to do this. I'm here for you, Puck."

Leaning down until their noses were almost touching, a movement which brought an almost inaudible gasp from the small girl, he said, in a whisper, "Are you trying to intimidate me Midget?" Amusement danced behind his eyes at the anger which flickered across her face. "Not going to work. And don't think that I for one minute believe that you're here for me. You're here so that I'll sing better, so that Glee will sound better, so that _you_ will have your moment of fame at regional's."

Apparently the selfishness of her actions had never occurred to her. Scrunching her face, she backed away from her. Then, sadly, she told him, "You're right. It's true." Slumping her shoulders, she looked away. "Do you want to keep working with me?"

Part of him wanted to go to her side and pat her lightly on the back in comfort (or maybe hug her, which would be even better for several reasons but none of those had to do with comforting her, per se) but, instead, he just said, "Yeah, why not?"

Shifting on her feet, she held out her hand to him. "Call a truce then? I'll be less bossy…"

If she was waiting for him to state what he'd work on, then she'd wait a long time. A glance at the door, however, revealed Finn, gesturing to Rachel's hand and mouthing "Say something!" Pissed off at his friend's now constant interference in his life, Puck shook her hand, her cool fingers pressing into the back of his hand, sending shivers up and down his spine. "…and I'll try harder."

Satisfied at the agreement, Rachel grinned up at him and Puck, once more, thought that she wasn't all that bad looking. In fact, one might even call her pretty. Puck never would though.

Finn could. She was his girl, after all.

- - - - - -

Something shifted between Rachel and Puck in the next couple of weeks, though neither had noticed it to a great extent. It was more subtle in nature. That particular afternoon, they had been working hard when Puck had a breakthrough.

"That was great!" Rachel exclaimed after Puck had finished singing the song they had been working on. "You are doing so well! I'm proud of you."

Feeling strange, as if her smile had some sort of off putting effect on him which he could not quantify, he muttered a small thanks. Turning his gaze away from her eyes, he looked out one of the windows in the music room and ignored the fluttering of his heart. Only girls felt things like that. Rejecting whatever was happening inside of him, he turned his eyes back to Rachel who was regarding him curiously.

"Want to take a break?"

Not really wanting to, because the faster they were done the faster he got away from her and the puzzling emotions she stirred within him, he found himself saying yes anyway. Yet, even after he agreed to it, neither one of them moved. Grinding his teeth, he attempted at small talk. "So…Halloween's coming up. Got any plans?"

Studying her fingernails, she replied, "I'll probably just stay at home and hand candy out to the kids who come by. They're all so cute in their costumes!"

Thinking that she would probably be cute in whatever costume she chose to wear (particularly if she wore a black cat costume) he said, "You aren't going to Quinn's party?"

Giving him a humorous smile, she shook her head to indicate no. "I don't think Quinn would want me there."

That was true. But Finn wanted her there. At least, his comment earlier that day had led Puck to believe that was the case. Watching Rachel, he wondered if he should let that information slide. "Finn wants you there," he could say, causing joy to be spill out of her eyes. But something inside of him held him back from uttering a response that would make his best friend look good to her. "Uh," he said, finally clearing his throat. "I wouldn't mind if you came."

If only she wouldn't look at him like that, as if he had profoundly touched her with his words. "That's really sweet of you to say Puck but I think I'm going to stay home that night."

Disappointed, he only grunted in response. The second hand of the clock on the ticked loudly, alerting Puck to the fact that their break time was almost up. Glancing at her, he found himself staring at her full lips. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked… Mad at himself, he tried to remember all the reasons he hated her but found that the list had grown surprisingly small. So small that there was no longer anything on it. When had that happened?

"Puck?"

Jerking his head in her direction, he found her eyes locked intently on him, a sweet smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"Shall we continue?"

He hesitated for a moment, then blurt out, "My name's Noah."

Confused, she tilted her head to one side. "I…I didn't know that. I mean, of course Puck is a nick name but I never thought about your real name…" Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself, not allowing herself to question why he had told her his real name. "Would you rather I call you Noah?"

Cursing himself, he quickly told her that she should probably keep calling him Puck. A part of him almost insulted her in the process but before he could he recalled his promise to Finn. That he chose no unkind words had nothing to do with how he felt (was what he told himself). "No, I just, I don't know, thought you might want to know my real name."

Even though his answer sounded stupid even to his own ears, she didn't say anything to make him feel weird about it, which was something he appreciated. The silence between them didn't last long as Rachel began her coaching and Puck followed long.

As they sang, Puck made a resolution to end their training sessions together and stay away from Rachel as much as possible. Being around Finn's girl made things far too complicated.

- - - - - - -

On Halloween night, Rachel found herself on Quinn's front step, hand poised to knock on the door. Puck's invitation had been nice but Finn's had been even better. Steeling herself for the night, whatever it might hold, she rather timidly touched her fist to the door. After several minutes, Quinn opened the door, her smile quickly fading once she saw Rachel standing there. Smoothing the skirt of her dead cheerleader costume, Quinn said, coolly, "I don't remember saying you could come."

"Oh," said Finn, popping up from behind Quinn in Superman costume. "That's because I did."

Narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend, Quinn moved out of the way, allowing Rachel to enter. "Finn and I need to talk. _Don't_ make yourself at home."

Watching Finn and Quinn disappear out of sight, Rachel realized that she was all alone. There was no one at the party she knew. Well, no one except -

"Hey."

Spinning, she found herself face to face with Puck. "Puck! Hi! I'm so glad that you're here! I thought I wouldn't know anyone."

Instead of responding, his eyes dropped to her costume, taking in every stripe and whisker. "You're a cat."

Touching her hands to white and orange striped cat hips, she quirked her lips. "It's lame, isn't it? My dads said I looked cute…"

Once his eyes met hers again, she felt even more uncomfortable, especially since she couldn't read what he was thinking. She rarely could, though, glimpse what was going on the boy's head.

Over the speaker's an old eighties song suddenly blared. Enthused, Rachel bounced. "I love this song! It's so sad, how the singer is in love with his best friend's girl and he can only sit on the sidelines…wanting her."

"Yeah, it's a good song," he agreed. Looking anywhere but at her, he finally said, "Want to dance?"

Pleased at his offer, she accepted, placing her hand in his and letting him lead her to the middle of the room, where various couples were already engaged in dancing. Once there, he placed a hand on her waist then, rather hesitantly, slid it around so that his arm was encircling her. The smell of his cologne made her feel heady as she moved closer to him. Being so near to him allowed her to take stock of his clothing. "Hey," she cried. "You're not wearing a costume!"

Glancing down at his street attire, he shrugged. "I'm not really into dressing up on Halloween."

"Why not?"

"Don't know," he responded, moving her in time to the music. "Just feel too old for it, I guess."

"You're never too old to have fun," she gently chastised him, placing a hand on his chest. Through the material of his shirt, she felt the rapid beating of her heart and wondered if she could be the cause of it.

"There's always next year," he murmured, inclining his head towards hers.

With a start, Rachel realized that Puck was going to kiss her. Instead of stamping on his foot and running to find Finn, which she should've done, she closed her eyes.

But the kiss never came. Instead, the song ended and Puck wasn't holding her anymore. Opening her eyes, she watched him, standing across from her, arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't think I need you to vocally train me anymore," he informed her, eyes shifting away from hers.

Though he was right, she was too stunned to answer. She had come to truly enjoy the afternoon sessions and would miss them once they were gone. Did that mean she would miss Puck? The idea that she might, combined with the almost kiss, made her stomach feel very unsettled. Before she could voice an opinion, though not sure she really wanted to, Finn was standing there, looking upset.

"Rachel, want to go for a walk?"

All thoughts of Puck vanished from her mind as she found herself concentrating on the question that Finn had just asked her. A walk? With Finn? It would be like a dream come true. Nodding in a goofy, girly way, she took his extended hand, intertwining her fingers in his. Leaving Puck behind, she accompanied Finn out of the house, wondering if her chance to be Finn's girl was at last becoming reality.

The door slammed shut and Puck found himself singing, "I wish that I had Jessie's girl…where can I find a woman like that?" Then a girl wearing a sailor's outfit materialized next to him, squishing her body against his.

"Wanna dance?" she purred.

The thought revolted him, especially after having a girl dressed as a cat in his arms (a girl who he finally saw as beautiful) but he still said yes.

Anything to get his mind off of Finn's girl.


	2. Part Two

_Author's Note: I wrote the first part of this so long ago that neither it nor this second part really fit in with the current storyline on the show. So consider this sort of an AU. Now, I just wanted to send out a thank you to all who have read and reviewed the first part. If I hadn't received as many reviews as I did, I probably wouldn't have ended up writing this second part. So thank you!!! Also this second part seems to be different from the first part, especially as Rachel and Puck's relationship is not what it was in the first part. Initially, I planned on this being a two parter but now it's probably going to be a three parter. Please read and review, encourage me to write Part Three! :-D_

**_Finn's Girl_**

**_Part Two_**

When the alarm sounded at 6:00 in the morning, Puck almost chucked the stupid thing across the room. It had become increasingly harder to wake up every morning in the weeks following Quinn's Halloween party. Though he had spent the remainder of the night with sailor girl, his mind had been focused solely on the petite brunette who had managed to weasel her way into his life (and heart, if he was really honest with himself).

"Voodoo," he whispered, kicking off his sheets and donning his sweats. "She's gotta be using voodoo on me."

Once outside in the cool November morning air, he came alive. Ear buds in place, he pumped his legs in time with the music. Each morning, he followed the same regime, jogging around the town for twenty minutes before heading back home to do as many pushups and sit ups he could fit in fifteen minutes. He followed the rigorous workout with a quick shower and a large breakfast, before going to school. That morning, he found his feet pounding the pavement as they led him in a different direction than he usually went. He wasn't even sure where they were taking him until he found himself outside of her house, an all too familiar song playing on his iPod. Cursing himself for putting that stupid song on the device, he jerked the ear buds out of his ears, leaving them to hang down his chest. Taking deep breaths, he willed himself to leave when Jessie's girl herself stepped out onto the porch. Eyeing him curiously, she daintily hopped down the stairs to the sidewalk. _Move moron,_ he told himself. But he didn't.

"Puck?" Her head tilted to one side, causing her hair to arc around her shoulder to her front. The early sunlight shone against it and Puck wondered if it was as silky as it appeared to be. "What are you doing here?"

Licking his lips, he ripped his eyes away from hers to her house. It seemed a much safer thing to rest his eyes on. "I was just running. Do it every morning. A better question is, why are you up so early, dressed, like you're ready to go somewhere?" Not able to resist her gaze, he found himself locked on her once more, trying to ignore the white sweater that clung to her frame and the short skirt that didn't cover up nearly enough of her legs. It was freezing outside. Didn't she have an overcoat to wear or something?

"I was going to school early to practice in the auditorium. Principal Figgins doesn't mind if I arrive before seven am to rehearse."

A wave of anger at the principal swept over him. The man had his own agenda, which meant that the members of Glee had to suffer. No one, especially Rachel, deserved that.

"Anyway," she continued, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm usually up at this time other mornings. I like the feel of the morning air on my face."

Swallowing, Puck nodded, trying to figure out something to say, anything to say, to excuse himself. For some reason, the old "Puck is a jerk" routine he might have used didn't have the same appeal as it had in the past.

"Listen, Puck," she went on, clearly not noticing how he wanted to flee the scene. "I was hoping we might have the opportunity to talk about something in the near future." She studied his face, waiting for him to answer.

Knowing it was the worst idea in the world, he said he was available after school that day, if she wanted to meet him at Denny's. With a bright smile, she had assured him that sounded fantastic, before waving goodbye and heading into her house. As soon as the door had shut behind her, he plugged the ear buds back into place and hit play on the iPod. Groaning, he listened as "Jessie's Girl" started up again.

He would've loved to have a word or two with Rick Springfield about Jessie's girl. Maybe the singer could've given him some insight on how to deal with Finn's girl.

- - - - - -

Slamming his locker shut, Puck noticed Finn and Quinn in a heated argument down the hall. Rolling his eyes, he spun around, prepared to leave the school building, when Santana jumped in his way.

"Hey there," she whispered, almost seductively. "Where are you going?"

"Away," he responded, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. "From the Quinn and Finn drama. I don't want to get pulled into that yet again."

Spotting the pair behind him, Santana nodded. "I know what you mean. Those two have been constantly arguing, mostly about Rachel Berry, since we all joined New Directions." Snickering a little, Santana said, "I don't get it, really. I mean, what on earth does Finn see in that freak anyway? Quinn's way better for him."

A burning rage threatened to explode inside him as he regarded his ex girlfriend. How dare she talk about Rachel that way? Santana didn't even know her. It didn't take him long to remember that he had once said similar things about her, meaner things to her, without really knowing her. Exhaling, Puck told her, "I really gotta go Santana but I'll see you around."

Perplexed, the Cheerio placed a cool hand on his bicep, restraining him from continuing in his trek down the hall. "Puck, don't' you understand? I was hoping that you and I might hang out, maybe create our own drama," she added suggestively.

Not even remotely interested, he shrugged her hand off, adjusted his back pack on his shoulder, then walked away, calling over his shoulder, "Sorry Santana. I got plans."

Grimacing, he recalled that those plans were with Finn's girl. Closing his eyes, he internally prepared himself for whatever might take place.

- - - - - -

When he arrived at Denny's, Rachel was already there, sitting prim and proper, with her back straight and her ankles crossed under the table. Crossing the restaurant, he flopped onto the bench seat across from her.

"Did you already order?" he asked, opening the menu and scanning the selections.

"I'm not very hungry," she responded, tucking a hair behind her ears. "But I might get an ice tea."

He replied with a grunt, closing the menu and letting his eyes wander from table to table, avoiding meeting her deep brown eyes. It seemed hours later when a waitress finally approached, cheery smile in place on her face. Glancing at Rachel, he had to wonder why she had remained so silent. Being quiet wasn't part of her usual procedure.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked, her voice full of a pesky enthusiasm.

Tossing the menu to the end of the table, Puck ordered a cheeseburger with fries and a coke then waited while Rachel ordered her ice tea. Once the waitress was gone, Puck couldn't stand it any longer. "What did you want to talk about with me?" The question hung in the air for several seconds and Rachel didn't seem inclined to answer.

"Well, I-I…what I mean to say is…Puck…can I call you Noah?" she stuttered, tapping her fingernails against the table top. "Noah is such a nice name," she rambled on. "Much nicer than Puck. I'm sure there's a very compelling story behind the nickname Puck. Or, actually, it probably is simply related to your last name. Puckerman. Obviously." She took a quick breath then went on, not even allowing him a moment to insert any of his own thoughts. "Noah, you and I were spending a considerable amount of time together and now we're not. I…guess I miss you. I might have been mistaken to believe that there was some sort of friendship forming between us over the duration of our vocal training sessions but I hope not." After another sharp intake of air, she said, "I guess that's why I wanted you to meet me here."

At once overwhelmed by the flow of words that had just spewed from her mouth and sensing that she had neglected to mention something, he sat, hunched over, mouth slightly ajar. "Uh, I…" Rubbing a hand over his mohawk, he contemplated her many words, sifting them through his brain. She wanted to be friends with him? The thought made him feel glad and disappointed at the same time. Puck should've crushed her hopes right then and there, walked away from the table and left her with the bill. But he couldn't. Not with her large, doe-like eyes fixated on him as she awaited his reply. "Yeah, you can call me Noah, I guess. And, sure, we can be friends."

A slow smile spreading across her face caused the corners of her mouth to lift upward and crinkles to from at the corner of her eyes. "Well, that's just…great. That's great Pu-Noah."

"Here's your food," intoned a heavy set man, sliding Puck's food in front of him, then giving each teen a drink. "Maria's on break, but if you need anything, let me know."

Munching on a fry, Puck observed the girl across from him, gulping down the hot food item when her eyes met his.

"I'm happy that you and I can be friends," she enthused.

Not so sure that he could exactly share that sentiment, Puck couldn't help but grin as he thought about growing closer to Finn's girl.

- - - - - -

At 6:00 am, when Puck's alarm went off, it wasn't so difficult to rise from his bed, put his sweats on, then jog out the door. The weather was growing chillier but Puck wouldn't quit jogging until it actually began snowing. Plus, his new jogging route took him by his new friend's house. The last few mornings she had been out on her front porch, bundled up and waiting for him to come by. Even though it was so cold outside, she still insisted he chug down the cold water ("Not too much but just enough") before he headed home.

That Thursday morning, she was there, glass held between two pink mittens. Inwardly laughing at her outfit, which consisted of mostly pink, he slowed his pace until he stood at the bottom of the three stairs that led to the porch which wrapped around her house. "Thanks," he said, taking the offered water and quickly downing it.

"You're welcome."

At her hushed tone, he regarded her suspiciously. "Everything okay?"

For a moment, she seemed poised to tell him but, at the last second, she changed her mind, biting down hard on her bottom lip. "Yes, of course. I was just thinking about regional's."

"When aren't you?" he quipped, handing her the empty glass.

"Too much lately, I'm not," she said somberly.

At the serious look in her eyes, he felt his stomach churn. As many times as he told himself he shouldn't care one iota about Rachel Berry, he found himself in a situation where all he could do was ask. "What else do you think about?"

Clasping her hands at her stomach, her eyes swept over his face. "You."

The revelation was more than a bit startling and he found himself rocking forward on the balls of his feet. "About how much you hate me?" he bit out before he could stop himself.

One corner of her mouth lifted upward. "We stopped hating each other awhile ago Noah. If we hadn't, these morning meetings wouldn't have become such an occurrence. The question I often pose to myself is _why?_ When did we, once two mortal enemies, reconcile our differences and become such bosom buddies?" Arching an eyebrow, he frowned. Was she going to withdraw her request that the two of them become friends and, instead, ask him if they might revert back to their old selves? The truth was that he didn't think he could. "It's a circumstance that doesn't make sense yet it is. As much as I study it, there is no answer. What's more curious is that I…I…" The "I" got stuck in her throat as she gazed down at him. Very slowly, she raised her hand until it was resting on his cheek, the yarn of the mitten soft against his skin. In a flash, she had pulled her hand away, his heart sinking within him. He was about to back away when her hand shot up, just as quickly as it had left, this time absent of a mitten. Her fingers splayed on his cheek before sliding up and back to run over his mohawk. Not entirely sure what was happening, he stood, immobile, as her fingers played with the hair on top of his head. "I think I like you as more than a friend, Noah."

Her admission, full of innocence and passion and a twinge of guilt, replayed in his mind as he tried to be smooth, suave, to respond with a kiss, as he might have with any other girl. But Rachel wasn't just another girl and he found he was still frozen in place.

As if she had just realized what she had said, she backed up, her heels scraping against the wooden planks of the porch. "No, I…should have - "

Finding his voice, at last, he spoke at the same time as her, their voices washing over each other and their words intertwining. "Rachel, you should know that I -"

"- known that it was a mistake. A huge mistake that I can't -"

"- have no idea how to, like, act around you. You're not like other -"

"- I ruined everything. And then there's -"

"- I guess what I'm trying to say is -"

They finished at precisely the same moment but their words were very different. "Finn to consider."

"I like you too." Blinking, he realized the person she had brought up, the person who, so far, had not come up as a topic in any of their conversations as friends.

"You like me?" she echoed his words.

"What about Finn?" he growled.

Bringing the hand that wasn't covered in pink fluff to her mouth, she whispered, "Finn and I have this complicated relationship."

Slamming a hand against a pillar. "Right, right. You're Finn's girl. Now and forever. Thanks for reminding me." Not giving her a chance to reject his claim in regards to her status as "Finn's girl," he raced away, making a promise to himself that he would never again agree to any type of relationship, friendship or otherwise, with Finn's girl. Obviously, that wasn't what she wanted anyway.


	3. Part Three

_Author's Note: Ah, the last part is up. It's funny looking back at this story - when I started it, I wrote it as a challenge to see if I could actually write realistic Rachel/Puck. Whether or not it is realistic is up to the reader. But now, months later, I love this pair. Back then, I shipped Finn/Rachel (sort of). Now, it's all about Puck/Rachel. Also - I don't own anything I write but I never write a disclaimer - for this, I must say that the random old film that Puck thinks about is Casablanca, not somthing I came up within the recesses of my imgination. Alrighty then, so read and review! Please do - usually people don't on the last part of a story and the ending is always the hardest part of a story for me, so please, feedback is important!_

**_Finn's Girl_**

**_Part Three_**

Noah's words echoed in Rachel's head as she readied herself for school. Why would he refer to her as Finn's girl when that role was clearly taken by Quinn Fabray? Sighing, Rachel gathered her books before beginning the walk to school. Halfway there, her own words washed over her, reminding her that she had almost labeled herself as Finn's girl by bringing him into the equation. By stating that she had a complicated relationship with Finn, she had basically told Noah that she still had feelings for Finn. But she did and she had to be completely honest with Noah, especially since she was desirous of starting a more than friendship type relationship with the boy. Shifting her books from one arm to another, she stepped onto the front lawn of McKinley High. Squaring her shoulders back, she marched across the green grass, ready to face Noah Puckerman and make him understand the inner workings of her heart.

Once she spotted him in the hall, leaning against his locker, surrounded by his friends, she took ten deep breaths (inhale though the nose, exhale through the mouth) then purposely strode forward until she was standing in front of him. The blank expression on his face told her nothing of what he was thinking but the snickers from his friends gave her an idea of how they viewed the situation. "Noah," she said, her voice firm and steady. "I'd like to discuss something with you." When one of the boys hooted, she glared at them and added, "In private."

"Noah?" His tone held a fair amount of skepticism. "Only my mom calls me Noah." Giving her a once over, he laughed. "I'm guessing you went through her closet to find that outfit. That's kind of mean to my mom. Probably went through _your_ _grandfather's_ closet."

Blinking against the tears the suddenly stung her eyes, she shook her head, trying to clear away the fog that had descended upon her. "Noah, I -"

"Get lost Berry," he interrupted, sneering at her. "You're bugging me."

The extreme hatred she glimpsed in his eyes took her aback and she found herself stumbling away from him, hugging her books to her chest. Spinning around, she fled, wondering how she could have ever thought that she liked Noah Puckerman. Could a month and a half of kindness really make up for years of cruelty?

Not paying attention to where she was going, she ran smack dab into a solid body. Her books fell from her grasp to the ground. Bending to reclaim them, she noticed the hands of the person she had run into, who was now helping her. They were familiar hands. Her gaze traveled from his hands to his face and she smiled when she met Finn's eyes. It seemed lately Finn hadn't even been in the most remote of her thoughts and it was sort of a shock to find him before her.

"Hey," he said, standing and offering the two books that he held. "Why don't you have all your stuff in your back pack?"

Scrunching her nose, she responded, a hitch in her voice, "I was in such a flurry to leave this morning that I guess I forgot it."

Noticing the scratchy quality of her voice and the redness of her eyes, he brought a finger to her chin. "What's wrong?"

At his touch, she jumped a little before dropping her books to wrap her arms around him. "Oh Finn, I'm so confused! Why do emotions have to be so hard to figure out? Why can't they be like chemistry or calculus?" Sniffing, she buried her face in his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. If it wasn't for Quinn, Rachel would be with Finn and no strange feelings for Noah - Puck - would have ever sprung up, seemingly out of nowhere and taking her off guard.

"Uh, yeah, I know what you mean. It's like football, you know? Football's easy. Relationships aren't. In football, you have a game plan, you know who to throw the ball to. There aren't game plans for relationships, and, well, it's hard to choose who…" He trailed off as his hand came to rest on the back of her neck, his fingers warm against the skin there.

Inclining her head, she looked into his eyes and interpreted his meaning. To show him that she did, she placed a hand on his head and guided his lips to meet hers.

As the two of them kissed, Rachel let herself believe, if just for a second, that she really was Finn's girl, even though she wasn't sure that's what her heart really wanted.

- - - - - -

After Rachel left, Puck couldn't help but berate himself because of his treatment of her.

"Dude," bellowed Matt, loud enough for everyone within range to hear. "That girl is freak-ay."

Grunting, Puck pulled his books out of his locker before slamming it shut and saying adios to his friends. Once far enough away from them, he stopped and leaned a hand against the wall. Matt was right about Rachel being a freak but she was also extremely talented, nice, almost funny at times, beautiful, and she liked him. Had he expected that all her feelings for Finn had been completely shelved? It was more than a bit idiotic on his part that he had. What she had probably intended on "discussing" with him was those not quite dissolved feelings for his best friend.

Steeling himself, he walked down the hall, tracing her steps. It didn't take him long to find her, squished up against Finn, their lips meshed together. For the first time in his life, Puck felt heartbroken. He quickly let his features settle into the appearance of indifference, vowing that no one would ever discover his whatever feelings for the gleek freak.

From beside him, Quinn's voice, filled with sadness, said, "And here I thought that I was Finn's girl."

- - - - - -

The news of Finn and Quinn's break up spread all over school, in typical high school style gossip. How Finn and Rachel had kissed. How Quinn had exited the scene, crying. How Puck had bit out a comment (one that he couldn't remember and had been quoted, wrongly he was sure, as "You guys totally suck!") then tramped off, leaving the school grounds and only returning for Glee rehearsal. How Quinn had confronted Finn later in the day and told him he was scum. How Rachel and Finn were now together (Puck thought he'd punch the next person he heard whisper, "They're actually kind of cute!").

Not looking forward to watching as Finn and Rachel experimented with new love, as they surely would at rehearsal that day, in the form of one of the duets that Mr. Schueoften selected for them to sing together, Puck found himself walking into the music room that afternoon anyway.

He hadn't been in the room for very long when Rachel pounced at him out of thin air. With her vise like grip on his arm (he was surprised that such a tiny thing could have such strength), he had no option but to stay put, unless he wanted to shake her off and hurt in the process. Turning his eyes down to hers, he read the apology in hers. For just a second he wanted to ask her what she saw in Finn and why she couldn't see something special in him. But it sounded way to girly and sissified to say, so he growled at her instead. Rachel was not a girl to be deterred, even when threatened, however. Jutting her chin out, she slid her down his arm and placed her hand in his.

"Noah, it's imperative that I speak with you. I need to explain the -"

"The kiss with Finn?" he asked, cutting her off. "No need. He's your dreamboat or whatever. Go off and sing love songs to each other." His words must've had some sort of effect on her for she dropped his hand, pulled away.

"You don't understand -"

"No, I do, Rachel, I really do." Turning his back on her, he wished her away. The soft touch on his shoulder reminded him that he no magical genie to grant his wishes. And did he really want her to disappear?

"Noah." Her voice was serene, gentle. It flowed over him, calming him instinctively. "I'm at an impasse right now. What happened with Finn… I didn't mean for it to happen. I had these strong feelings for him but now you've muddled everything."

Those weren't the words he was hoping to hear from her. Whirling around, he faced her, his face a stone mask. "So sorry to ruin the perfect thing you had going with Finn. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go do things with Santana." The implication of what "things" he meant was perfectly clear (though, of course, he didn't intend to start anything with his psycho ex) and he was pretty sure that Rachel understood, because her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Fine. See you later _Puck_."

Her use of his nickname, once more, hurt more than the worst paper cut. Flinching (though luckily after she had spun away), he sought out Santana, whispered "Can I borrow your notes from Spanish class?" then left, with Santana on his heels.

Once glance over his shoulder revealed Rachel speaking with Finn, her hand on his arm. It was her rightful place, being Finn's girl and all.

- - - - - -

Despite the obviousness of Finn and Rachel becoming Finn and Rachel that's not what took place, much to everyone's, especially Puck's, surprise. Though he didn't understand the game Rachel was playing (for he was sure that she was playing a game with rules that she had created) he shrugged it off and let the last few weeks slide away, as if they hadn't meant anything (because they hadn't, right?). His head told him he was better off sticking to random hook ups then forming a relationship with the weirdest girl in school but the little voice in his heart made him question if he should've have simply allowed Rachel to speak her mind. Whenever he saw her interacting with Finn, he was sure he'd made the right choice.

He convinced himself that it was true and managed to resume his life as usual. Which meant football, glee, and homework (well, a minimal amount of the latter).

One week after Quinn and Finn's break up, Mr. Schuester gave them an assignment. After everyone had groaned for approximately 25 seconds, Mr. Schuetold them he wanted to give each person a chance to sing a solo, picking whatever song they wanted.

"But make sure it's a song that has meaning to you. A song that you can sing with feeling."

When Mr. Schue put it that way, only one song came to mind. His mind rebelled against his heart but, gritting his teeth, he knew he couldn't sway.

Singing about Finn's girl was the only way he would manage to belt out a tune with feeling.

- - - - - -

The fateful day arrived much too soon. Nervous and sweating (where had all his confidence disappeared to?), he turned his eyes to the clock continually throughout the day. The spinning of the two black hands only caused to agitate him further. When some nerd in dorky glasses asked him if he could borrow a pencil during last period, he almost snapped. Instead, he snapped a pencil in two before handing it to the bushy headed loser. Ignoring the cry of displeasure from the thing, he focused on the lyrics which he had been singing over and over in the days since Mr. Schue had given out the assignment. After class, as he headed toward his locker, he found himself careening with someone. Someone small, petite… She fell down with an "oomph." Picking himself up, he almost held a hand out to her, concern flooding his eyes. Brown eyes touched his and saw immediately what he should've hid. Slowly standing, without removing her eyes from his, she squinted at him, cocking her head to one side, reading him in a way that made him uncomfortable.

"You…Noah Puckerman!" she cried, her voice shrill in his ears. When the other people in the hall slowed at her words, she took a hold of his forearm and rushed him into an empty classroom. "You like me! I knew it!"

Watching as she bounced, overjoyed, he felt overcome - to make her cry. "I don't like you, okay? I said that because…because I did. But you know, not like as more than a friend. Now, I don't even like you as a friend, loser. And just now, don't think that had anything do with you. For a minute, I thought I'd run into someone who was hot and I was afraid I might've damaged her face."

Though he had injected his words with as much poison as he could, even creating a hateful tone that he certainly did not feel, she smiled. "I don't believe you." The smile grew and she moved closer to him, her body close enough to his that he could feel the heat she radiated. "I was very angry with you that day, for saying those hurtful things. That is why I kissed Finn. I was looking for comfort but I knew I'd made a mistake as soon as my lips touched his."

Vulnerability flashed across her face and he was in a good position to take advantage of that. Yet he found himself itching to kiss her for another reason all together. They licked their lips at the same time and he started to lean forward when he heard Finn's voice from somewhere outside the classroom. The guilty expression on her face was like a revelation to him. "You still like Finn. You've always liked him. That's what this has been all about, right? That day in Denny's, you didn't invite me there to ask me to be your friend, did you?"

Eyes widening, she gave a quick shake of her head to indicate no. "That wasn't my purpose, Noah, no. I wanted to talk to you about Finn." When he prepared to leave, she stepped in front of the door to stop him. "Sitting there with you, however, I realized that I did miss you and I did want to call you Noah and I did want to be your friend. The reason I neglected to mention Finn was because I didn't want to lose your friendship, especially when I began to consider we could be so much more."

Glaring at her, he scooted around her, tossing a last comment over his shoulder. "We can never be so much more."

He walked fast to the music room, aware that Rachel was following behind. He hoped that she would not try to talk to him again because he was thoroughly done with Finn's girl.

- - - - - -

When the music started, Puck wanted to kick himself for choosing the song he had. It was far too late to make another selection, however, so he began to sing in exactly the place Rick Springfield would've started.

Across the room, Rachel held her breath as Puck sang, recalling how he had called her Finn's girl. Grinning like an idiot, she listened to the song, knowing who he sang it about. As soon as he was finished, he crept out of the room, ignoring Mr. Schue's praise. She was about to follow him, when Finn restrained her, telling her that he wanted her to stay and here the song he had chosen. Slightly torn, she paused in her mission. Then, with a determination in her eyes that scared Finn a little, she made a quick apology as she exited the room.

For some reason, as she ran down the hall, it occurred to her where Noah would be. In a few seconds she was there, staring at him as he stared at the sky.

In the middle of the football field, Puck stood, eyes on the passing clouds above. It was one of his favorite places to think. Alone, surrounded by yards of grass, he felt small, which made him think that his problems, compared to the world's, weren't all that big. In some old movie, a guy with a strange hat had said something about how people's problems didn't amount to a hill of beans in the crazy world, or some such blather. That quote just about summed up his thoughts as he waited in the field.

Waited.

Crap.

He was waiting for her.

A warm hand cupping his face brought him crashing back to reality. A sweet smile adorned her beautiful face as her eyes forced him to look at her. How could he help but let his eyes sweep her face, eventually landing on her eyes? He hated himself for being so freaking sentimental but she was breathtaking. That was only because, as they posed together on the field, he found that he couldn't breathe.

"Noah."

Why did she have to say his name like that? Chills ran up and down his spine at the throaty inflection he heard there and before he could stop himself he was kissing her, like the fool he was.

Kissing Finn's girl in the middle of the stupid football field.

And she was kissing him back.

It seemed to last an eternity, that kiss, and it was everything she had read a kiss was supposed to be. When he pulled away, she was startled, confused, hurt. The angry look in his eyes only added to those three reactions. "Noah?"

"Stop saying my name!" he shouted "Let me ask you something Rachel? Do you like Finn? Because everything would indicate that you do."

Knowing that this was the moment in which he would walk away or stay, she struggled with an answer. Of course she liked Finn but if she told him that, wouldn't he leave? What if she lied? He might leave then too. In the end, she decided honesty was the best policy. "Yes," she whispered, the word sounding as if she had shouted it into Coach Sylvester's megaphone. "But I like you too. That's why I've been so confused lately, kissing him, hurting you. I like both of you and I didn't -"

"You should be with him," he told her, not angry anymore but defeated and resigned. Stretching out a hand, he brushed a stray strand of her hair away before kissing her, tenderly, once more. "See you around Berry."

It was his goodbye and he told himself that he done the right thing, the honorable thing. Really, he had done the selfish thing. He'd like to think he was like Bogart in that old film but his sacrifice was nowhere near as crucial or noble. Rachel was Finn's girl and, in the end, that meant that he would wind up getting more hurt than he already had. He didn't like getting hurt so he walked.

Had he glanced over his shoulder, he would've seen Rachel, statue like, a hand to her mouth, and a look in her eyes that revealed that she was Finn's girl no longer.

_End._

_Another Author's Note: Please don't hate me for this ending. I promise I'm going to write a sequel. This is how I picture the ending when I started this story and I needed to stick with my vision! Don't forget to review! _


End file.
